The invention relates to an apparatus for the production of castings, which apparatus in a manner known per se comprises a device for the successive production of identical mould parts and a pouring track or guideway on which the mould parts are placed together so as to form a continuous casting mould which at each joint has at least one pouring cavity with an upwardly open inlet and which is advanced stepwise through a pouring station. After the pouring, the mould can be advanced further through a cooling path of a suitable length to a knocking-out station.
Where it is a question of producing comparatively small castings, the pouring can be performed manually by means of conventional ladles, but the normal procedure is to use a suspended ladle of a suitably large capacity, and in order in this case to avoid waste of molten metal some care must be exercised both as regards the adjustment of the ladle in relation to the inlet of the casting mould and as regards the dosage of the quantity of metal for each inlet.